


Revenge of the Wrath

by iesapasyngan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I don't like canon so I write my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesapasyngan/pseuds/iesapasyngan
Summary: Iesapa Syngan, the Empire's Wrath, thinks that her former master is gone for good.  When she gets sent to a new world in a terrible political deal, she gets an unpleasant surprise.  Canon divergent.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've frequently toyed with the idea of an alien Wrath, even though they're supposed to be part of a Sith bloodline(though not necessarily a Pureblood/Red Sith). I figured they'd have to work harder to prove themselves, not unlike the Inquisitor, and even more so if they're female.  
> Iesapa is a relatively new character for me, spawned after I finished KOTET on a Consular on the Jedi Covenant server and found it unsatisfying. I may be making changes as I develop her and other characters.  
> There were two things I hated most about KOTET. The first is that Arcann suddenly became a nice person if you let Senya heal his wounds. The second is that pity was built up for Vaylin, yet most of the nicer dialogue towards her is condescending in my opinion.  
> And yes, I know an arranged marriage is icky. I'm a woman. Please don't lecture me.

I don't deserve this.  
I've fought too hard: for my family's freedom, for my rank, for everything dear to me, to be reduced to a stranger's reward.  
My sister and I were born into slavery.  I guess our parents died when we were babies because the only other adults I remember that weren't our owners were Zabrak and Rattataki.  When we were 13, I got into a fight with a female Zabrak that thought she could take advantage of my sister and choked her with the Force.  Diaya, my sister, accidentally shot her with lightning.  Then we got shipped to Korriban.  
We had to claw our way to the top.  Even my new master, Darth Baras, treated me like garbage.  Our lekku would get pulled, we'd be grabbed and groped, because as Twi'leks we should have been..."working girls", not Sith.  
It was a huge middle finger to the haters when I was chosen as the new Emperor's Wrath.  Diaya had wandered off on her own path, finding new allies with Ashara.  
Jaesa and Vette have been extremely supportive.  They've stuck by me, after Quinn tried to kill me, after Baras lied and sent his attack dogs after me, after Vitiate showed his true face, after Revan thought he could take the Empire's wicked leader on...  
I think Vette feels the same way I am.  We're on a ship to our new home and her face is blank.  It's never blank.  It's usually full of spark and mischief.  I think the situation reminds her too much of her sister, even though I didn't have a choice but to agree to it, and Tivva didn't ask for her situation.  
Jaesa has tried to calm me.  Her brown eyes reassure me, a gentle hand on my shoulder.  I smile politely but realize it only does so much.  
It's not that I don't care about the Empire, though the casual racism and general Sith bullshit has gotten tiresome after over 10 years.  But an arranged marriage?  This is despicable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iesapa and co arrive on Zakuul. She senses a familiar presence and meets her betrothed.

Iesapa Syngan looked out the windows of the Imperial shuttle, towards the party's destination.  It was a large spire, towering over the planet below.  That was all she could see.

She set back in her seat, frowning.  Her red arms folded, fingers drumming.  She tried to focus herself, to not let her despair and anger eat at her too much.  But being married off to a complete stranger, especially one in a strange land, was not exciting for her, especially as a Twi'lek and perhaps as a much as a Sith.

Jaesa watched her master, ready to lay a calm hand on her if need be.  She couldn't imagine what she was going through.  She'd never understand it, but through their bond she could sense it, and it hurt.

Vette was trying to keep herself occupied.  As a fellow Twi'lek, and as Iesapa's best friend, she'd had the same outraged response when Vowrawn's messenger had brought the suggestion of the arranged marriage to them.  Vette told Iesapa to fight it, but Vowrawn had made it sound like a "do or die" deal.  She never got Sith, even the nice ones like Vowrawn: nice and reasonable one minute, backstabbers the next.

The shuttle had finally touched down, and the trio were escorted out.  Iesapa studied the gold aesthetic of her new planet: the spire was gold, the architecture too.  As was the armor of the soldiers that guarded the entrance to the spire.

She could sense the strength in the Force they had, but their presences were not serene like Jedi, nor vengeful like Sith.  They were just...there.  It confused her.  She glanced over to her apprentice but only got a reassuring smile.  

Three soldiers were leading a well-built young man in white robes.  His face was partially obscured by a mask, allowing half his face to be seen.  His hair was so short he seemed bald, and the eye that was visible was burnt orange with the dark side.  She could sense his anger and hatred.   _Well, if I wanted to marry someone like that, I could have just stayed on Korriban or Dromund Kaas._

"Presenting Prince Arcann of Zakuul," one of the warriors announced.  Iesapa knelt respectfully before rising again.  Arcann studied her.  "You're a Twi'lek?"

Her brown eyes flashed a warning.  "Did you think the lekku were a headdress?  Is this going to be a problem?"

"You're not what I was expecting.  I can sense your power, however.  Your reputation proceeds you."

"I wasn't told much about you."

"All things in due time."  He turned to the soldiers and ordered, "Lead her friends to their new quarters.  I have much to discuss with her."

Iesapa frowned but followed after him.  "What do we have to discuss?"

"The wedding will be in a few days.  I'll make sure the Knights show you around Zakuul so you can start to feel comfortable.  As of now, my father wants to meet you."

"If you're Prince, then is he King?"

"He is the Emperor."

Emperor.  The word rung in Iesapa's ears.  She hated Vitiate.  She regretted becoming Wrath, and she wouldn't forgive Revan for resurrecting that abomination just for the sake of revenge that he never even got.  But there was no way this Emperor and Vitiate were the same person, of course.

They entered the throne room, Iesapa with a sinking feeling that was deepening.  On the throne was a regal looking elderly gentleman, adorned in robes of white, black and gold.  Arcann knelt before him, and introduced him with a tone of being forced to do so.

"His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul, Emperor Valkorion."

Valkorion smiled and spoke to Iesapa.  "Welcome."

She knew he was Vitiate.  She could sense it anywhere, and scolded herself for not noticing right off the bat.  She felt sick to her stomach and nearly collapsed.  Two Knights rushed to her side and helped her back up.

"Is this not an Empire worthy of you?" Valkorion inquired.

"I personally miss the edgy aesthetic of Dromund Kaas, but this will do."

"I should hope so.  If you are what you say you are, you deserve this Empire and so much more."  He smiled at her that, coming from any other person, would have been encouragement.  But coming from Vitiate, it just seemed disturbing.  

"Show the future Princess to her room," Arcann ordered two Knights.  His tone was angry.  He...wasn't jealous, was he?

_Wait_ , Iesapa thought as she was lead away, _Vitiate had a child?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iesapa meets her sister-in-law, and Valkorion offers her a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline between Zakuul attacking Korriban(as seen in the "Sacrifice" trailer) and Chapter 1: The Hunt(where an officer mentions the attack to Darth Marr) seems a little gray to me, so in case you were wondering what's going on, the Outlander will appear in one of the next chapters.
> 
> The Empire already begun negotiating with Zakuul, even while Marr hunts Vitiate/Valkorion, and that's how Iesapa got into an arranged marriage with Arcann, via Vowrawn's machinations.
> 
> I figured that, due to her special connection to Vitiate, good!ghost!Revan had a longer conversation at the Yavin Temple with her than in the game. 
> 
> Regarding Vaylin, I think her ultimate goal in KOTFE and KOTET was to be the strongest, and part of me thinks that she may have wanted to be at least appreciated. She actually says something along those lines, and seeing how badly she has it in for Senya, when they were apparently inseparable before Vaylin got shipped to Nathema, combined with her outraged scream when Arcann defends their mother from her in Battle of Odessen, suggests she just wants someone to like her. I don't think turning her into a pseudo-Jedi is the answer, but I'm going to try to give her a second chance.

Iesapa didn't really like Zakuul.  It was shiny, but it was a false shiny, like painting over a damaged wall.  Maybe it was the fact that pretty much every citizen blindly supported, if not worshipped, Valkorion.  That alone made her sick.  But maybe they didn't know about Ziost, or how he'd tortured Revan for centuries.  They probably didn't know who Revan was, and the name Vitiate would probably draw blank stares.

Apparently, Twi'leks weren't common on Zakuul.  When Arcann introduced her to the public before the wedding, the smiles and bows were forced.  Even a Force blind person could have seen it.   _Just when I was starting to make progress in the Sith Empire, Zakuul puts me back to square one._ And she had yet to meet a single alien among the Knights of Zakuul.  Valkorion had a preference, maybe.

She was stirred out of her thoughts by an angry, wounded presence in the Force.  It was very powerful, rivaling even herself.  Iesapa got up, and at the entrance to her living room was a young woman, perhaps her own age, give or take.  She was dressed all in black, her hood barely concealing her dark hair.  She had a thin, oval face, and eyes burnt with the dark side.  She was slim, and her mouth was caught in something like a sneer.

"Are you the pathetic life form I sensed?" the woman asked.

"You'll find I'm far from pathetic," Iesapa snapped.  "You must be Vaylin."

"I'll make sure you get a gold star for guessing correctly."

"You weren't at the wedding."

"I was busy.  Why does it matter to you?"

"I thought it would be nice for me to know all of my new extended family."

Vaylin's stare hardened.  "That has to be a joke."

"Let's make a deal," Iesapa proposed, "we don't stab each other in the back, and maybe we can learn to play nice together."

The High Justice mulled it over.  "Fine.  No one here tolerates betrayal anyway."

Before the Wrath could reply, Valkorion entered.  Both women stared at him.  "Vaylin," he ordered, "allow me to speak with the Princess."

"Yes, Father," Vaylin spat before exiting.

Iesapa steeled herself.  Valkorion made her skin crawl, and she was Sith.  She was a light leaning Sith, but she was still Sith.  She'd been to Belsavis, Oricon, Yavin 4, Korriban, Dromund Kaas, and seen enough to make a drinking game.  But Valkorion, Vitiate, whatever, was a category all by himself.  "What do you want?"

"You seemed to have settled in.  I wanted to make an offer to you."

"There is nothing you can offer me that I would ever be stupid enough to accept."

"Do not dismiss me so quickly.  You have met my children.  You can sense Arcann's rampant jealousy, and Vaylin's hatred.  Do you think that such people should be set to inherit this glorious Empire?"

"Well, you're in control, and I've met most of the Dark Council, as well as the Dread Masters.  I don't think you should be lecturing anyone on that."

Valkorion threw her an offended glare.  "Should something happen to me, my children are not fit to rule.  I want you to eliminate them, and replace them as my heir."

Iesapa felt sick to her stomach.  "Your son may be a jealous brat, and your daughter may not have her head on straight, but I'm not going to kill them just to seize power.  That garbage got the Sith in trouble in the first place."

"Do not cling to the ways of power hungry maniacs.  I have moved beyond those ways."

_Says the man who ate Ziost._

"Consider my offer, and one more thing.  Should you have any...trouble with Vaylin, you need to only say, 'Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul'.  She will become powerless to strike you."

A trigger phrase.  "You know, I have a friend who's a former Imperial Agent who used to have a trigger phrase.  He didn't like it."

"If not for Vaylin's trigger phrase, Zakuul would be ashes."  He gave her a condescending smile.  "My offer still stands, Princess."

"No, it doesn't, and it never did."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diaya decides it's time to track down her sister's new home. Meanwhile, Warat rejects an offer from Darth Marr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diaya is *a* Sith Inquisitor, but not *the* Sith Inquisitor. She's not Kallig. However, Ashara Zavros is here because I have Jaesa locating her through using her power to find other light side Sith in the Empire.
> 
> Warat Blen is not related to the sisters in anyway, even though he is also a Twi'lek, and was likely in Intelligence for the money and traveling. He's still a WIP.
> 
> Xasrie is also a WIP, but she is essentially the Hero of Tython, albeit a dark side one. Her crew is likely only 2/5 of the Knight's crew. Not sure how I'll bring Scourge in, but I know she did have Kira and T7 by her side. She's ruthless but does have limits. That being said, her time under Vitiate's control in Chapter 2 of the Knight story aggravated her violent tendencies.

 

It was the same dream, almost every night.  Iesapa sat on a throne, adorned in black, white and gold robes.  But there was no life in her eyes.  She looked trapped, like she wanted to scream but couldn't.  And every night, Diaya awoke in a cold sweat, chest heaving.

The sisters had always complimented each other.  Iesapa was bold, charging into battle.  Diaya was stealth, sneakiness, striking when a foe wasn't expecting her.  She was slim with toned muscle, while Iesapa was always a little thicker than her.  They both had lovely red skin, but Diaya had intricate black tattoos on her face and lekku.  Iesapa preferred a simpler aesthetic.  Now it felt like the yin to her yang had been ripped from her.

"At least we know she's in Wild Space," Ashara assured her in the morning.  

"But where in Wild Space?  The army that challenged Korriban was nothing like anyone has ever seen before.  Even the Republic is confused."    

Ashara, a Togruta, laid an orange hand on Diaya's shoulder.  "Don't worry, my lord, we'll find her."

 

\-----

 

Warat Blen held the shrapnel in his blue hand.  He turned it over, then back, and over again.  He, Lokin and SCORPIO had analyzed it a hundred times, and it matched nothing on file.  It certainly wasn't Republic.  Nothing had made sense.

He never "got" the Empire.  He didn't get how ignorant several planets of sentient beings would just blindly swear allegiance to an Emperor that wanted to eat them and every other star system along with them.  Of course, no one had known that before Revan's plot on Rishi and Yavin 4.  But he reminded himself: _you chose this life, and now you have to live the way you do, as a ghost._

That was okay.  No one had bothered him too much after Intelligence was dismantled, except for the Revanite crisis.  But such chaos couldn't be ignored anyways.

He usually felt no pity for the Sith, bunch of homicidal, crazed wizards.  But he was impressed that Diaya and Iesapa had stayed so close, even when the Academy had surely tried to rip them apart.  He had met them during the Dread War, as Diaya needed information regarding the brainwashing of the Dread Host.  They were oddly civil for Sith, a refreshing change after Zhorrid(he still had nightmares about her) and Jadus.

Warat got a message from Diaya, requesting a piece of armor from one of the strange Force users that were part of the army that sacked the Sith homeworld.  They had carried blue blades and wore gold armor, except for the two men who led the assault.  One had been dressed in black, and the other in white.  Both carried yellow lightsabers.   "I need to see the armor.  I saw something similar in a dream regarding the Wrath," Diaya's message read.

There was another message, this one from Darth Marr.  Warat glazed over it: something about hunting Vitiate, seeking retribution for Korriban...  He attached some of his files in his reply and ended it with a "not interested, my lord".  Vitiate was the Sith's problem.

 

\-----

 

In an apartment on Coruscant, Xasrie Farriss, Jedi Battlemaster got the same message from Darth Marr.  She rubbed her hands together.  A chance to seek revenge on the abomination that had killed millions, and controlled her and hundreds of others as his slaves?  Fuck yes, she'd jump at that chance.

"What needs to be done?" she asked in her reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlander arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difference between Xasrie and Vaylin is that while Vaylin seems to have been born mentally stable, albeit with a bad temper(meaning what Senya tells the Outlander in Breaktown was a lie), Xasrie always struggled to be a good Jedi. Vitiate's control of her aggravated her tendencies to the dark side. She's kind of an elitist Jedi in that she thinks the Jedi, and only the Jedi, are ever right. To be fair, Iesapa feels the same way about the Sith, albeit with a light side lens, so this will be interesting once Satele and ghost!Marr show up.
> 
> Xasrie is a Zabrak, specifically the Republic type.

Xasrie Farriss still had nightmares.

She remembered being on the Emperor's fortress for...well, it seemed like forever.  She remembered what it felt like to be controlled, to be offing whoever Vitiate deemed needed to die.  It was horrible.

But she would have her revenge.  It started with Sedoru, and continued with Tol Braga.  She hoped that son of a nerf was rotting in the Force.  It was his fault she'd been controlled anyways.  She remembered Kira's disappointed looks, Doc's confused questions, T7's sad beeps...they didn't understand.  Scourge understood somewhat, at least.  He didn't get justice, because he was Sith, and on top of being Sith, he was also a Pureblood, and those vermin would never understand justice.  And Rusk was just a military grunt who didn't get the Jedi.  She didn't care about the heartbroken glance Master Orgus' ghost had given her on Rishi.  He, too, wouldn't understand.

She was, however, able to put aside her prejudices long enough to answer Darth Marr's request for help in hunting the former Emperor.  He wanted revenge as bad as she did.  Vitiate had betrayed the Empire, like Braga had betrayed Xasrie in her mind.  So she went deep into Wild Space, and their ship had gotten ambushed by swarms of droids.  Now they were captured, and Xasrie had no idea where they were.

"You were looking for someone...in an armed warship?" the man introduced to her as Prince Arcann inquired.

"We weren't looking for a friend," she snapped.

This Arcann was tall, but Marr towered over him.  The man never removed his mask, but she could feel his anger simmering.  "You said we invaded an empire..."

"The Eternal Empire.  Zakuul."  Arcann led them down a long hallway.  "I am taking you to my father, Emperor Valkorion."

"An Emperor," Marr mused, "just what we were looking for."

Arcann was irritated further.  "You will not find what you were looking for here."

He was lying, or stupid.  Xasrie felt his presence: Vitiate, cold, dark, like a pit in the Force itself.  He made her skin crawl, made her want to destroy him into oblivion.  This was her opportunity.   She wouldn't miss it for anything.

A man in ornate gold and black robes approached Arcann and tried to warn him of a prophecy, but Xasrie was distracted by a second familiar presence.  This was...dark, but not hateful.  It sought to soothe, and it was calm and clever.

It was her other archnemesis, the Wrath.

The toned, red Twi'lek approached Arcann, dressed in robes similar to his.  She was accompanied by a short, tan young woman with deep brown eyes.  When Iesapa noticed the Jedi, her brown eyes widened.

"Master Jedi," she greeted her politely.

"Still slaving for your master, Sith?" Xasrie snarled.

"I told you," Iesapa sighed, "I am no one's Wrath but my own.  I am here through an arranged marriage with Prince Arcann."

"So which one of you pissed off whom?  Though I suppose you two likely deserve each other."

"Your wit is still weak, Jedi, and your attitude has not improved since Yavin 4."

"My lord," Jaesa piped up, "the Jedi seeks revenge towards your former master for the harm he inflicted upon her.  We should be careful--or we could convince her our methods are better."

"I don't need help from a traitor," Xasrie hissed as Arcann's guards led her away.

The Prince glanced at his wife.  "Friend of yours?"

"If your definition of friendship means hypocritical racism from a fellow alien, and insistent hatred when you've offered alliance towards a common goal, then yes, we're best friends."

The party was lead into the throne room where Valkorion was waiting.  Iesapa felt Marr's gaze upon her, and he was...angry.  Disappointed.  She wasn't sure if it was towards her or towards Vitiate.

"Throughout our history," Marr roared, "this Empire was your real focus?"

"The Sith Empire failed," Valkorion drawled.  "This Empire succeeded in ways even beyond my own belief.  Look at its fleet, its wealth.  It will become the galaxy's greatest power, and it can be yours...if you choose to kneel."

 _Kneel?_  Iesapa thought, _you just want more slaves.  Never again, not me, not Arcann, and not Vaylin._

"I will never again kneel to you!"  Marr grabbed a pike a Knight of Zakuul, and managed to take a couple out before charging the Emperor.  Valkorion rolled his eyes and unleashed a barrage of Force lightning at the leader of the Dark Council.  Marr's body shook, then collapsed.  He was gone.

Jaesa's jaw dropped, and Iesapa felt her fear.  She rested an assuring hand on her shoulder, calming her apprentice.  All is not lost, she reminded her.

"Now, Master Jedi," Valkorion smiled at Xasrie, "will you kneel?"

The Zabrak sneered.  "No, I will not kneel.  You controlled me once, but you will never control me ever again.  Keep your Empire, and shove it."

"So be it."

Arcann approached her and freed her from the cuffs binding her.  "If you want your revenge, now's the chance."

Xasrie called her weapon to her side.  Arcann engaged his father, attempting time and again to strike his own lightsaber across the chest of the Emperor.  The Battlemaster glanced at Iesapa and contemplated going after her first, but chose to attack Valkorion.

The Emperor blasted Arcann across the room.  "Your envy consumes you.  That is why you fail."

Xasrie shoved her green blade through his chest.  "Bet you wish you'd killed me aboard your fortress now."

Valkorion only laughed.  "So be it."  His body convulsed, and purple light filled the room.  Jaesa and Iesapa braced themselves for the worse.

Xasrie never got to attack the Wrath, for the purple light consumed her, and she went down screaming.  

Vaylin heard the commotion and entered the room.  She looked at Valkorion's corpse with a blank expression.  If he was dead...why could she still feel him?  Why didn't she feel free?

Iesapa helped her husband get up.  "I don't know what happened, but your father isn't dead."

"I know.  I can feel it too."  He glanced at the Jedi passed out on the floor.  "Put her in carbonite until we can do further research," he ordered his guards.

Arcann approached the throne.  He paused, then took the seat.  Glancing at his wife, he extended his hand to her.  "Your place is with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xasrie gets to spend time with her least favorite person in the galaxy: the Emperor.

The brown Zabrak's turquoise eyes fluttered open.  Xasrie thought she was on some sort of moon.  It definitely wasn't the palace she last remembered being in.  Where am I?

Then she sensed his presence, and her stomach twisted.  No, not this again.  One would think someone so powerful would also have the intelligence to stay away from someone who had spent the last few years figuring out ways to kill him.

"I have always loved the stars," Valkorion mused, giving her a smug smile.

"I'm stronger than I was back on your fortress," Xasrie hissed.  "You won't possess me again."

"That is the exact opposite of what I want."  He studied her eyes.  They were usually blue, but when she got angry, they'd flash rusty orange. Foolish.  It didn't matter.  He'd always get his way.  "You already don't follow the Jedi ideal.  It's time you moved beyond that."

Xasrie was offended.  "I am a Jedi.  I am what every Jedi should be.  If nothing else, at least I'm not Sith."

"Is that what you would say to Beniko?"

"Lana is an exception."

"And, apparently, a violation of your Jedi code."

"A Sith wouldn't understand," the Zabrak snapped.

"Do not call me Sith.  I have moved beyond such limits."  He stared her down.  "Move beyond your limitations.  Go further."

She was projected onto a new battlefield, and met with Tarnis and Angral again.  Then Valkorion took her to a vision of Coruscant where she had to fight her fellow citizens.  And then she fought Satele.

"Were you to strike her down," Valkorion said, "the Jedi would be free to follow you."

"You might have a point," Xasrie muttered, examining her lightsaber.  Satele never did apologize for letting Tol Braga go through his stupid plan, and it cost Xasrie her happiness, if not most of her sanity.

Valkorion took her to the throne room, with Arcann now in his chair, and Vaylin and Iesapa flanking him.  He was negotiating with representatives for the Empire and the Republic.  "Arcann and Vaylin do not have the vision I had for Zakuul.  They will rain destruction on the galaxy."

"Like you haven't?" Xasrie asked.

"I have moved beyond my past.  If you want to stop my children, so must you."

She studied the Twi'lek.  "What about your precious Wrath?"

"I do not need her any more.  She must be disposed of, along with my children."

"So you want me to kill them myself?"

"That is one way of looking at it."

Xasrie contemplated it.  Well...if Arcann and Vaylin were so destructive, they had to be stopped.  And Iesapa shouldn't have still been breathing anyways.

"On my terms."


End file.
